


Family

by KaytiKazoo



Series: 2020 Prompts [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fitzsimmons Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: When Jemma gets back to their room to pack, she finds Alya not in bed, but playing with Fitz and Deke
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: 2020 Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 50 Day Fic Prompt, “I can explain”, posted to [my tumblr.](http://kaytikazoo.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)

“I suppose I should get back and finish packing up our rooms,” Jemma said, finally getting up off the common room couch. She’d spent so long without the team just hanging out, no looming danger or mission, that it was hard to tear herself away. But Fitz had taken Alya to bed, and she should go help him with the boxes. Their move-in day to the new house was coming up soon. She was excited to give Alya an actual home, grass underneath her feet, trees to climb, a garden to dig her fingers into. She was such a curious little girl, and Jemma couldn’t wait to see what she got up to. The first time they’d landed and taken her outside, she’d tumbled into the grass, giggling. Jemma had fallen more in love with her than she already was. How incredibly lucky she was. “I’ll see you guys in the morning.”

She squeezed Daisy’s shoulder on the way past, promising to see her in the morning, a nice feeling to know that it was true, and went back to their rooms. Before she even got to the door, though, she could hear the ruckus of her family inside, Fitz’s long-familiar laughter mixing with Alya’s and Deke’s. 

“Oh, no,” she murmured even as she was fighting a smile.

It was chaos in the room, Deke and  Alya holding what looked like magic wands that clearly shot water out of the tip like a ribbon, Fitz on the other end holding up a shield that was blowing out air from the front. They looked ridiculous,  Alya’s hair blown back away from her face while Deke stood behind her, clearly ready to catch her if she tumbled.

“What is going on in here?” she asked incredulously. 

They all froze, then  Alya smiled at her.

“Mama!”

Alya ran at her, her pajamas  bottoms slightly too long so they were cuffed around the bottom. Jemma lifted her daughter up into the air and set her on her hip easily.

“Hello sweet girl,” she said softly. “Were you having fun with Daddy and Uncle Deke?”

“Yeah! We were playing!”

“You certainly were,” she agreed, “after your bedtime, too.”

“I can explain,” Fitz said but was cut off by Alya.

“Uncle Deke brought gifts!”

“Did he?” Jemma asked, turning her gaze to her grandson.

“I can explain,” Deke echoed.

“It was so fun!”  Alya said excitedly. “I love them!”

“Do you?”

“Yeah! Family is fun, Mama!”

Jemma smiled at her and kissed her temple, cradling the side of her head for a moment, running her fingers through her silky white blonde hair. 

“Yeah, sweetheart, it is.”

Alya hadn’t known what having grandparents, uncles and aunts, cousins, or siblings around was like. She’d grown up just with Mama and Daddy, and Uncle Enoch, who was loving and attentive, but strange. Jemma hoped now that they were back home they could give her the world, let her grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins know her, give her siblings to teach and love and play with. 

“Is it time for bed, Mama?”

She looked at the sad look in her daughter’s big blue eyes, and then up at her husband and grandson standing nearby.

“I guess you can play with Uncle Deke and Daddy for a little longer.”

“Thank you!” 

She kissed Jemma’s cheek lovingly, and wetly. Jemma practically melted right there. Fitz was wrapped around Alya’s little fingers just as Jemma had always expected he might be, especially after they’d found out she was pregnant, but she couldn’t deny that she would move the world and rearrange the cosmos for her daughter. 

“We’ll be talking about this later,” she said to Deke and Fitz, making directly eye contact with both of them as she set  Alya down to play. 

“Yes, Nana,” Deke said.

“Yes, dear,” Fitz echoed. 

But for now, she could let Alya have this sweet moment with her family.


End file.
